


quickie- drunk drabbles

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smoking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>had a bit of drunken writing the other night, these are two stories created. a hermione/draco/harry and a harry/snape start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quickie- drunk drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> wrote these really rather drunk and am terribly sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes as i did not edit it. reading it sober now, it is fairly disappointing, but thought i would post anyway. i always enjoyed reading others drunken drabbles and thought id share some of my own. anyway, two separate stories, feel free to make up when you want them to have taken place. also, i own nothing harry potter related and me no copyright issues or anything of that sort. Thanks!

Start 9:52 drinking smirnoff /cranberry /lime

STORY 1- hermione/drarry

Mmmph fuck me draco please. Shove it in me harry I pleaded to myself. My hips bucking now. My eyes screwd shut as my fingers rubbed frantically over my own clit, imaginig the beauty of joining the most beautiful couple I had ever seen. I knew it was wrong being harrys best friend and all, but ron had dumped me ages ago so no guilt was to be felt. My hips were uncontrollable now as they bucked and I thought so hard to conjure a vibrator. I knew which I liked and love pretending it was both of them..that was why there were two holes. Two pieces of perfection. Light and dark. Merlin! As I tried thinking past my drunken fog to conjure the perfect vibrator, I heard a noise. Unable to stop I just tried holding my breath. Unsure what to do when I heard voices..  
Before I knew it, it was like my deepest secrests and desires were being answered.   
Harry had my legs spread so far, sliding his fingers deeper inside me as draco bit and pinched at my nipples. Before I knew it my hands were tied together above my head and nipple clamps were clipped like perfect jewelry on my heaving breasts. I felt a small burn as draco slipped a finger into my ass as he planted kisses all around. I felt the beautiful tingling sensation of the lube as he slipped in more fingers, scissoring his way as if a pro. Both boys now fighting amoungst my insides as if trying to hold hands. And merlin nothing on earth could be as sexy as this moemebt was right now!  
"Pleaseee..FUCK"  
Was alll I could get out. They clearly needed no more words because before I knew it I was being shredded and penetrated by the two most perfect dicks I could imagine. Harry from the front, and his perfect lover draco from the back. I felt like good and evil were batteling it out inside of me. Fucking me in the perfect rhythm. The nipple clamps pulling as I bucked. Every thrust sending me further into climax. How the fuck is it possible. I asked if I could finish I remember that. I knew they liked the control. Draco simply shrugged before pulling the clamps, making me shudder in delight and pain as the sensations spread straight to my begging clit. The moisture already pouring from me as I bucked in passion and delight. Harry shot himself over my face and dracos as we both faught to lick him up. His juices tasting both perfect and raw. The sight enough to send draco off. Amonugst his screams I knew he said I could come. Splutring myself over harrys mouth, now pulling deeply at my sensitive self. The three of us leaning into a kiss tasting of one another. Draco moved first, Knowing I was yet sensitive. harry tongued my hole, his cooling presence comforting in the after effects. Bringing me to my second climax of the night. Especially as draco removed the clamps and placed soothing kisses where the red was surley forming. I thought I would be feeling more emberraed at this point. But was laughing as harry started to speak. "sorry for barginig in with out knocking, mione, we heard you screaming our names and thought you were in troubel." we all laughed some more, before drifting into sleep all tangled up together.

 

 

\-------------

 

Story 2- snarry

Takes place after snape catches harry wondering the halls again

"Harry. What are you doing in the halls at this time of night. "  
"Oh, right, sorry sir. Nothing really, must be sleep walking again. You know how it goes."  
"Of course Harry, well, I m afraid I cant let you go on alone. What with black being after you an all. Perhaps ill escort you back to the gryffindor towers."  
"That’s okay sir, I think I d prefer to be escorted to your towers"  
"What?…have you been drinking?"  
"No sirrreey. Maybe smoking though. Mm. yeah, probably so"  
"And what pry tell ve you been smoking harry"  
"that SIR is none of your bisneesss"  
"Well then, can you tell me exactly where this occurred?"  
"Sure Room of Requirment sir. It knew just what we wanted. Gave us a load of pillows. Wish I couldve taken you to the pilllows. Shame really."  
"Harry. Stop. You don’t know what youre saying. cCome on."

"Sir, are we going back to the room of requitemnet?"  
"Obviously."  
"Well, youll need to know the password"  
"And what exactly is that harrry"  
"ooh, do you know parseltongue?"  
"no.."  
"okay. Good." whispering the password now, harry giggled. Knoing he just said snape is sexy as sin in parseltongue. But wait. Why was snape laughing?  
"Harry.. You realize that was not, in any way, parseltongue?"  
"oh.."  
"YEAH. Well.. Right, on to it then." conviently, the doors opened just then, Hermione and ron stumpelling out, clearly ready for their own shananagins that night and definitly ignoring snape and harry as they went on by.  
"Shall we?"  
"Harry, who is that with you? Is that SNAPE?"  
"Congratulations there harry, I see you got that gryffindor bravery" that was clearly luna. Her voice was just so noticable. But what about the others. Whos shadows were there amongst the fog judging from the smell, snape could telll the fog was from some muggle weed. So it was probably harrys fault in the first place thought snape. Before realizing that she had clearly just congradulated harry. But for what the heck would she be doing that. For being iwht him.  
……   
Snape gets accidently high. Than shags the sin out of harry. Some sweet talk on harrys part gets him to go along with it. And he sercretly likes harry too.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you dont feel like you just wasted your time, and that you had as much fun reading them as i apparently had writing them. sorry for the unfinished story, but i drank a little more than anticipated.. and well, sitting up was a bit of an issue..


End file.
